SAGE Chapter 4
by Bicjaggereich
Summary: I am not writing SAGE anymore. I'll write a new story for RWBY called SFRE (saphire) probably with a little more of a backstory.


Chapter 3

The Titan had sat at the lunch table, meeting his team, and the latest team; BRVE. Consisting of Brenna Tarth, Riley Torchwick, Varys Leonard, and Edward Stark. Riley Torchwick was related to Roman Torchwick by blood, however despite similar looks, they couldn't be anymore different. It's not the fact that Riley was a detective, and Roman was a criminal, but it was the fact that Roman is very blunt upwards, and tends to mock the people he fights. Riley on the other hand, is quiet. She doesn't speak much to anyone, only to the people she knows. Also, she tends to be the strategist, rather than the boss. She is also really, really small. At 4 ft. 5, nobody expected her to make it in, much less recieve first place. Another thing, she was 15, like Ruby. The little girl spoke up, "Any new cases?" The first question she asked. "Well, more dust robberies, assuming it's your brother, I would shoot him like dog." The Titan chuckled, so did Riley. She hated her brother with a passion, wanting him dead. He did after all, brought shame to the Torchwick line, and now, Riley had to clean it up. They kept eating until they heard someone scream "Ow! That hurts!" The Titan turned around to see Cardin Winchester tugging the ears of a rabbit Faunus. Wait a minute? The Titan remembered her! Velvet Scarlatina, his old babysitter, now a student at Beacon. Definitely not first year either. Immediately, the Titan was fueled with rage. Here he wastrying to make it into an academy, and now, one was hurting another one he loved. "Pardon me for a second." The Titan slowly rose, and walked over to Cardin's table. _Clop. Clop. Clop_. "Please stop" was Velvet's plea, having no effect. "Cardin Winchester" came a familiar voice, Velvet looked up to see the Titan with a face of rage she was unfamiliar with.

Growing up with the Faunus, there was one person whose life mattered much to him: Velvet Scarlatina. In his younger years, The Titan was babysat by the Faunus, and eventually, she grew to be a part of his family. The Titan treated her like an older sister, always pleading, yet wise and shy. Then one day, Velvet returned crying. "What's wrong?" Asked the young Titan. "Andrew is dead!" Andrew was Velvet's long time boyfriend, he was also a rabbit faunus, but thanks to the prejudice, he died with his feet cut off, shot beforehand. This enraged the giant, who stormed outside, saw a man with a shotgun, whom was aiming at his friends, his FAMILY, and smashed the man's head in, like bullet going through a watermelon. The body was burned, and the Titan, lacking humanity. "I'm sorry Velvet, I had to do it."

The Titan grabbed Cardin Winchester by the neck, and smashed his head into the ground. Team CRDL was a bloody mess, all were missing teeth with black eyes, and bruised areas all over the bodies. Cardin tried to fight back, but to no avail, the Titan was just too big, too quick, and too strong. The last words Cardin heard before going unconscious were: "Mess with ANY Faunus in the school, I'll smash your head in!" Then Cardin blacked out.

"Well, that was easier than I thought." The Titan laughed. He knew Cardin wasn't going to make fun of any Faunus for a while. After leaving the lunch room, they appeared in Dr. Oobleck's class. One question was asked. "Have any of you been descriminated due to your Faunus heritage?" A student raised their hand, followed by Velvet, Arya, and Eva. "Dreadfull simply dreadful!" The Doctor began, until the Titan raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Clegne?" The Titan was in a foul mood. "That's the best you can think of? It provides little, if ANY sympathy for these individuals. I know them, some have had their siblings murdered, friends executed for crimes that they didn't commit, and all their properties; damaged or destroyed. The best you could do is bring the individuals that caused them to suffer, and force them to confess what they have done! I don't care if you feel sorry for them, just try to truly show it next time." Brrriing. Class was dismissed. "Mr. Clegne, Mr. Arc, and Mr. Winchester, may I speak with you three?" He began to talk to Mr. Clegne. "That was an impressive speech! You get two A+ test scores for that!" Greg was shocked. He thought Doctor Oobleck would banter him for soeaking up like that. "I don't understa-." Began the Titan, Oobleck responded. "You had the guts to stand up for what you thought was right, therefore you get two A+ test scores. The Titan, wishing to speak no more, nodded his head, and left the classroom. Along the way, Cardin tried to sucker punch him, only to have his hand crushed by giant student. "I have no shame Cardin, and definitely no humanity." With that, he left a screaming Cardin Winchester.

Along the way to his dorm, he was stopped by Blake Belladonna. Blake had something to ask the Titan. "Why did you do that? The Professor was giving his sympathies." The Titan reponded. "This is unlike you, Blake. Normally, you would fully agree with me in a situation like this. For me, it's just not enough." They both began to walk. "Being raised around Faunus, it wasn't an easy life. I made lots of friends, but they kept dissapearing all the same because of an ignorant fool believing they're no better than animals." The Titan paused. "You would've been a great White Fang member." That stung the Titan. Out of all things, he wanted no connections with the White Fang, even after they offered him to join. The more he thought of his actions though, the more he was actually resembling the White Fang. Lack of humanity, being his largest attribute. Then again, you could sympathize. This was the only way to truly bring respect. If you're good deeds don't do the work, make them fear you. The Titan slammed his fist. "I'm not a member of the White Fang, Blake. You know that better than anybody." Blake didn't know how to respond. She could say he acted like one, but that would be hypocritical. Left speechless, Blake decided to leave.

The Titan turned around, he couldn't see his persuers, but he could sense them. He launched a plazma ball back at them. His suspicions were correct, team CRDL was following him. Now, they wanted vengeance. Instead, they recieved a plazma ball which blinded them, and allowing the Titan to make his escape. Greg made his way into his dorm room, he noticed that there was a door that connected into another dorm room. "Uh, Sandor? What is this?" The Titan asked. The Hound shrugged. "Also, where are the girls?" The Titan didn't need to wait long for a response. "Right here." Was what the Titan recieved. The two girls, were in one of the beds, under a comforter and assuming the amount of clothing lying around, were bare naked. "Ok. Please let us know when you're done. We have a case to solve." SLAM! Went the door, and out came a tiny girl and an amazon. "Did somebody say case?" Was the reply from Riley Torchwick. That deserved not one, but two facepalms. Given and recieved by the Hound, and the Titan.

Riley looked down, she was already beggining to sweat, what she was looking at was a game so familiar, yet so bizzare. She made her move, only to reveal a fatal mistake. "Checkmate" came the reply as Greg moved his knight in the space Riley's king was supposed to be. Riley slammed her face onto the desk, she had lost again. Chess didn't seem to be ger thing. The group was in one of the private lounging rooms, usually they played chess, and discussed cases, just as they are doing now. The Titan closed the doors. "Your brother sure loves to make things complicated." The Titan glared at the chess board. "Huh?" Riley's head sprang up. She heard what the Titan had said. "Apparently your brother has nade an alliance with the White Fang." The Titan moved a pawn up two steps. "Ughh. Roman, why don't you just give up?!" Riley moved one of her pawns one step. "I would ask the same question, but it seems I would have the answer. Roman has a plan, one that not even I, with my semblance can see." The Titan moved his bishop 3 steps left. "Easy for you to say, all the roberies that we have led to Roman." Riley moved another one of her pawns down 2 steps. "We could accuse Roman now, but he wouldn't get that big of a prison sentence. Not to mention, he knows how to break out of prison himself. Only to have other crimes suspected straight to him." The Titan moved his bishop in for the kill. "Checkmate." The little girl smashed her head on the desk again. _"Hmm. Roman, you clever man. You're able to escape my grasp every time I get close to you. However..." _Another checkmate, this time against Brenna Tarth. "_I have you in my reach now."_ He plays against the Hound this time, who's made a queen's sacrifice. "_I'll figure out why you need so much dust, then, I'll leave your head in a bloody mess in Vale." _The Titan moved his knight in. "Checkmate."

After the chess game, the two teams went back to their rooms respectively. Inside, the two tiny girls were already asleep. The Titan pulled out some ginger ale from the mini fridge. "Hungry?" Asked Sandor. "A little. Ginger ale helps a bit." Greg took a large gulp of the bottle before setting it down. The Hound shrugged, and went to sleep. The Titan noticed something, the Hound was growing, and at a quick rate. When he first met the Hound, he was an entire foot below him, now the Hound had closed the gap by one inch, and only in a week. The Titan didn't suspect anything, he just kept searching for clues on his laptop, when he saw a name brush up: Cinder Fall. He remembered that name somewhere. When he was fighting in tournaments from around the world, one of his best opponents went by the name; Cinder Fall. Although the fight lasted 5 minutes, Cinder provided a challenge for the Titan, since she could conjure weapons thanks to her power. The Titan though, defeated her with one swift kick to the face. "_Cinder you stupid girl. You shouldn't have come to Vale." _The Titan closed his laptop, and went to bed.

The next morning, Greg was walking down the hallways to get to the lobby. He felt as if something were behind him, he spoke. "Still trying to get me, Cardin? You know that's not going to work." To his surprise, a female voice answered back. "No. I just want to talk to you." He turned around to see a redhead girl, with a shield and a short sword. Pyrrha. "What do you want to talk about?" The Titan was prepared for the question she was asking. "It's about Jaune." Greg responded quickly. "I know." As he began to walk, Pyrrha quickly matched his pace. "Cardin Winchester got to his head, now he's trying to redeem himself. Cardin's plan is to bring a nest of Rapier wasps, make Jaune throw a jar of sap at you, and force them to sting you." Pyrrha laughed. "Jokes on him, I'm immune to their stings. Greg frowned. "Jaune isn't, but neither is Cardin's team. I am though. That's how I got taller." Rapier wasp venom promotes growth at an alarming rate, as long as the person was neither allergic, nor immune. The pain is intense, but it is a small sacrifce for growing so big. "I assume Jaune is also allergic to the wasp venom. However, I've been able to nullify the venom's side effects in this juice." He hands a clear bottle of red juice to Pyrrha. "Extracted venom, immunized. Might take him a bit longer to grow, but he'll make it. Giving him the drink will give him immunity for 6 hours." Pyrrha didn't really know what to say. She wanted to thank the Titan, but at the same time, she knew that this wiuld be surprise to Cardin Winchester. "No need to thank me, just go." Greg responded, and Pyrrha ran off.

Pyrrha found Jaune at the front, staying away from Cardin Winchester. "Not hanging out with your 'best bud'?" Pyrrha asked. "Nah." Was Jaune's reply. "Here drink this." Pyrrha threw the bottle to Jaune, who caught it. Surprisingly. Jaune opened the bottle, and took a sip. Then another one, ah forget it, he drank the entire bottle, giving a refreshed "ah!" Jaune felt his aura eminating. He immediately started to feel pain, but he couldn't show weakness. "What is this?" He wanted an answer. "It's juice. Pyrrha lied. She couldn't tell the truth, otherwise Jaune would be afraid, and the transformation would stop. "I know what you're thinking" came a voice from Pyrrha's head. "There is so much concentrated venom in there, it get's rid of his allergies immediately. Although he won't have immunity, his growth will complete, giving him his max height." Pyrrha was a bit shocked. The boice couldn't speak the truth, right? It's just a voice in her head. Apparently, speak the truth, the voice did. Jaune grew a full 5 inches right in front of Pyrrha, apparently, this was his "max height." Jaune was now 6 whole inches above Pyrrha's head. At 6'6, his height changed, but personally; he didn't. He was still shying away from Cardin.

Cardin was looking for Jaune, the only thing he saw that resembled his victim was a significantly taller version. Cardin walked up, and with luck, the taller blonde boy walked away. "Hey! There's Jaune! Gat him!" Team CRDL was now running towards him. Jaune turned around, and with his sword, disarmed Cardin. He was significantly taller than Cardin, but the bigger they are, the harder they fall. Despite Jaune's increased size, all four of them were able to overpower him. "Hey Jauney boy! It seems your brain didn't grow a bit." Jaune looked over. He saw Greg, who was watching over, as if he had some sort of plan. _"Why are you smiling?"_ Wondered Jaune.

They soon reached Forever Fall, now the Titan's plan could be put into order. Jaune would gather the sap, throw it at Cardin Winchester, then, when no one is looking; the Titan would open the nest of rapier wasps, unleashing them on Cardin. Finally, he will sneak jars of sap into his dorm, since Forever Fall tree sap was sweeter than maple syrup. The Titan watched over, everything was according to plan. Jaune hauled the tree sap over, Cardin was speaking, then Jaune threw the sap at Cardin. Seeking his oppurtunity, Greg snuck around, watching the fight ensue. Cardin punched Jaune, who didn't even flinch. Jaune dropped down, and kicked Cardin's jaw sending him flying. Again though, the numbers gain was too much. Greg rushed, and opened the box, releasing the rapier wasps. Beforehand, he covered the rest of team CRDL's backs with tree sap. The wasps made their attack. The kicking stopped, Jaune heard screams, as all of team CRDL were being stung by wasps. He looked over at the Titan, saw that the large student opened the nest, and was now helping him up. "This was my plan all along. They've learned their lesson, and are unlikely to mess with you again." The Titan then looked over at the sap. "Let's sneak these in. They're basically for pancakes." They made quick work of the sap, splitting them half and half for their teams. SAGE decided to sit down with team JNPR, and have some pancakes. Nora drank all the maple syrup, which was quickly replaced by sap. Greg, having eaten the most pancakes, looked outside to see Pyrrha talking to Jaune. "What are they talking about?" His curious mind wondering, Greg began to advance towards the pair. "No more Cardin tonight, I see?" Teased the large student. "Nope, just us. Jaune wants me to train him so I will." Pyrrha grinned at the Titan, who began to speak. "Mind if I can help you guys train? After all, Jaune would need a larger opponent to deal with." Pyrrha looked at Jaune, and Jaune to Pyrrha. They grinned, and pushed the Titan down. "Hey!" The alarmed giant exclaimed. "Your stance is bad. Feet need to be shoulder width, and you need to be closer to the ground." Pyrrha laughed, and soon, the Titan joined.


End file.
